Des Rêves
by kclinda
Summary: Marinette et Adrien viennent de faire un cauchemar. Il y a une connexion que Tikki ni Plagg attendaient. Comment vont-ils agir? Est-ce que Tikki parlera de ce qui se passe? Est-ce-que Plagg parlera de ce qui se passe?
1. Chapitre 1 : Des Connexions

\- Reste-là ! S'il te plait ! Disait Marinette avec des larmes aux yeux. - Chat !

Elle tomba à genoux, des larmes forçaient un chemin sur son visage. - Chat… Si j'avais su…

Il essaya de la prendre dans ces bras mais il n'était plus Chat Noir. Plagg était par terre. Pourquoi était-il par terre ? Il regarda ces mains. Du sang ? Il eut du mal à rester debout. Sa tête tournait, trop, il ne pouvait plus regarder la fille devant lui, il écoutait ses cris, mais tout devenait noir… De la musique sonnait au loin…

\- Plagg… Plagg… Marinette…

Le son était plus fort.

\- Plagg…

Adrien ouvrit ses yeux, il était un peu perdu. C'était un rêve ? Il agita sa tête et plaça sa main sur son visage. Péniblement, il chercha le kwami du regard. Le petit chat kwami prenait le soleil au bord de la fenêtre.

\- Plagg…

Il hésita avant de se lever. Il aspira l'air froid.

\- Plagg, viens là.

Il s'assit au bord du lit. Le kwami arriva et resta à côté de son élu. Il n'avait pas prêté attention à Adrien, mais quand il le regarda, Plagg se rendu compte que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Il prit un morceau de camembert et lui demanda : -Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ou tu vas rester là comme ça ?

Adrien regarda sa main, c'était bizarre. C'était comme s'il avait vraiment touché son sang. Marinette pleurait et l'appelait « Chat » même s'il n'était pas transformé.

-J'ai fait un cauchemar. Il fit une pause. -J'étais blessé, il y avait du sang et Marinette pleurait…

Il basa sa tête, un soupir lourd s'échappe de ses lèvres.

Plagg ouvrit les yeux, il ne savait pas si c'était ça ou si c'était qu'un rêve. Le petit chat kwami fronça les sourcils et se demanda quoi répondre.

\- C'est sûrement parce que tu n'as pas mangé du camembert hier soir ! Réplique Plagg essayant de lui faire la tête.

\- C'était si réel Plagg…

Adrien basa la tête.

\- Je n'avais jamais vu Marinette pleurer...

Il se leva et marcha vers la salle de bain.

-Vas-y Adrien, c'était juste un rêve bien sûr. Tu te sentiras mieux après avoir mangé.

Plagg décida de faire plus attention aux rêves d'Adrien. Il questionnera Tikki la prochaine fois qu'il la verra.

* * *

\- Non ! Chat ! Marinette criait dans ses rêves

\- Répond-moi ! Chaton !

Elle l'a appelé encore une fois.

Tikki s'était réveillée aux cris de la jeune fille.

-Marinette ! ! !

La petite kwami rouge à pois noir volait au-dessus la tête de Marinette.

\- Réveille-toi ! C'est un cauchemar ! Lui dit Tikki en essayant de la réveiller.

\- Non !

Se réveilla Marinette assise dans son lit, aux yeux écarquillés. Elle sentait la peur dans ses bras, dans tout son corps. C'était trop…

\- Tikki !

Elle reprit son souffle. De l'aire, prendre de l'air. Marinette pouvait voir les mains nues de Chat Noir encore dans sa tête. C'était du sang ! Elle en était sûre !

\- C'était terrifiant Tikki…

Elle prit la kwami dans ses bras.

\- Ça y ait ! C'est fini Marinette ! Juste un mauvais rêve ! Tikki lui dit d'une voix douce.

\- Ça va aller…

Marinette relâcha la kwami et resta assise dans son lit. Elle avait envie de pleurer, c'était horrible. Elle se sentait comme si elle allait perdre Chat Noir pendant une bataille.

\- Chat Noir était blessé, j'avais perdu ma transformation, lui aussi n'était plus transformé. Il m'a poussée, prenant un mauvais coup. Je suis tombée par terre... Il touchait son côté… Il y avait du sang. Il s'était évanoui et il ne se réveillé pas…

Sa voix devenait de plus en plus faible. Elle tremblait. Des larmes commençaient à former un chemin brillant dans son visage.

Tikki flotta devant elle.

\- Marinette. Regards-moi ! Lui ordonna Tikki.

La fille obéit.

\- C'était un rêve. Même s'il s'agit de quelque chose d'autre… Ce n'était qu'un rêve !

Le ton ferme de la petite coccinelle ne laissait pas des doutes à la fille devant elle.

\- Va prendre un verre d'eau. Ça va aider.

La kwami souri et essaya la mettre debout. Quand la jeune fille laissa la chambre, la kwami resta pensive. C'était trop tôt pour une connexion comme celle qu'elle voit. Ils ne se sont même pas embrassés. Elle doit parler avec Plagg.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Une Réunion

Ses camarades ont fait du bruit autour d'elle ce matin. Normalement elle n'avait pas du problème avec le tumulte dans les couloirs, mais aujourd'hui c'était différent. Elle n'avait pas vraiment mal à la tête. Nino lui avait demandé si c'était ça son problème, mais non… elle ne pouvait pas arrivée à raconter tout ce qui s'est passé la veille soir. Tikki avait dit que ce n'était qu'un rêve, un cauchemar… Pourtant c'était si réel ! Marinette laissa échapper un soupir.

\- Eu… Marinette ! Alya marcha vers elle. - Je t'ai cherchée après ton cours, mais je ne t'ai pas trouvée.

La rousse resta à coté de Marinette et reprit son souffle. - Nino m'a dit que t'avais l'aire d'être malade, ça va ? Quelque chose se passe ?

Marinette sourit. Elle avait des vrais amis.

\- Ça va aller, je vais survivre. Réponds la jeune fille d'un ton amusant.

Alya ne croit pas la réponse que Marinette vient de donner et la regarda avec méfiance.

\- C'est bien que tu veuilles rigoler mais tu m'étonne pas Marinette… Lui dit la fille en plaçant ses mains sur sa taille. - Je t'écoute !

La styliste ferma ses yeux, avec un lourd soupire elle expliqua à sa copine : - J'ai fait un cauchemar hier soir…

Lentement elle regardait à Alya. L'atmosphère chargée comme s'il allait pleuvoir.

\- Je ne me souvient de rien, mais c'était horrible et je ne suis pas arrivée à dormir après ça…

Marinette fronça ses sourcils. Si elle était honnête, elle avait du mal… Marinette sentait de la haine envers elle-même pour mentir à Alya… Malgré tout, elle ne pouvait pas lui raconter des détails, son identité était en jeux. Elle la connaissait bien, sa copine, et elle savait bien, qu'un petit morceau d'information est tout ce dont la journaliste avait besoin pour découvrir qui elle était sous le masque. Elle se met en face d'Alya, ça vision floue. Elle ne pouvait pas pleurer encore ! Ici non plus !

Alya la regarda avec attention, elle laissa échapper un souffle et changea sa manière.

\- Vas-y Marinette, lui donnant un gros câlin. - Tu peux changer la tête ? La fille la relâcha et sourit doucement - On va aller au cinéma cette aprèm, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

\- C'est génial que ton père te lâche un peu plus maintenant ! Nino ennuya Adrien avec des bêtises. - Tu viens d'avoir 18 ans !

Le blond riait avec son ami. C'était vrai que son père était devenu plus permissif qu'avant, comme quand il s'était échappé de la maison pour aller en troisième.

\- Arrête Nino ! Lui gêna le blond.

\- Je vais dire à Alya que t'as mangé déjà des frites et une crêpe aussi ! Comme ça, elle ne va pas vouloir aller manger quelque chose après le cinéma ; finit Adrien avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Mais non ! C'est pas juste mec ! La couleur laissa le visage de Nino et ses bras tombèrent vaincues.

L'expression de Nino était tout ce qu'Adrien attendait pour laisser un très fort éclat sortir de sa bouche. Les filles étaient en train d'arriver et le blond tourna la tête pour les saluer : - Bon aprèm les filles !

\- Bonjour !

Alya et Marinette lui firent la bise. Ça faisait des semaines qu'elle ne voyait pas le garçon. Pour Marinette, il était aussi longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus le béguin pour Adrien. Après avoir fini le collège, ils se sont tous séparé pour aller au lycée. Elle était avec Nino dans quelques cours, mais seulement par ce qu'ils ont pris le BAC L et peut être un BTS avant d'aller dans une école artistique. Alya et Adrien ont mis le BAC ES et S. Elle voudrait voir ses amis du collège plus souvent, mais c'est la vie. Ils sortent ensemble une fois par mois, s'ils peuvent arriver.

Alya et Nino sont toujours ensemble. Apparemment Ladybug avait fait un très bon travaille avec eux. Adrien n'était pas si seul comme avant et le groupe connaissait les camarades de classe les plus proches pour chacun.

Adrien avait choisi le film cette fois. Un film d'action avec des « mechas », où des robots géants qui se laissent contrôler par des gens qui se mettent dedans et qui font une connexion quasi spirituelle. À la fin tout se passe pour sauver le monde. « On a toujours aimé des choses similaires » pensa Marinette.

* * *

Les jeunes gens trouvèrent ses places dans la salle et se plaçant confortablement, le film commença.

Tikki et Plagg savaient déjà que les films avaient une duration d'une heure et demie normalement. Ils se sont rencontrés après la lumière s'est éteinte. La petite coccinelle n'aimait pas laisser Marinette sans possibilité de se transformer vite, mais c'est urgent qu'elle parle avec Plagg. Les kwamis doivent trouver une solution pour éviter la prédiction du rêve que ses élus viennent de faire.

Tikki s'assit à la toile. Elle était anxieuse, elle attendait Plagg qui voulait chercher du camembert.

\- Dépêches-toi Plagg ! Lui marmonna Tikki. - Est-ce qu'Adrien se souvient alors ? Pressa-elle encore une fois.

\- Ouais, ouais… dit Plagg, d'une patience surprenante. - Il se rappelle de la fille, mais il n'a pas vu Ladybug.

L'air indifférant de Plagg était en train d'énerver Tikki… Elle inspira et commença encore : - Elle a vu un garçon, elle sait que c'est Chat Noir, mais elle n'a pas vu son visage.

Plagg leva sa main au menton - Alors ils sont synchronisés déjà., dit Plagg fronçant les sourcils devenant pensif.

\- Mais c'est trop tôt pour ça ! N'est-ce pas ? Tikki répliqua. Elle ne voulait pas y croire.

-Tu dis que des bêtises ma chère… Plagg s'approcha et s'assit devant la petite coccinelle.

\- Tu sais comme moi, qu'ils sont en train de se battre contre le Papillon pendant les 4 ans dernières. S'ils ne font pas une connexion avec tout ce qui s'est passé, ils seront beaucoup plus denses que je croyais !

La petite coccinelle baissa ses antennes. La détresses débordée son cœur.

\- Si quelque chose peut arriver on doit les aider… Se rendront-ils compte ?

Ses grands yeux bleus étincelaient.

Le chat kwami ouvra sa bouche. Jusqu'avant les mots sortissent de ses lèvres, il s'arrêta. Ses oreilles se bougent cherchant un murmure qui se débrouille vers la rivière…

\- Tu l'écoutes, n'est-ce pas ?

Très étonnée par le son, Tikki resta assise et couvre sa bouche avec une main tremblante. Ce n'était pas habituel pour la kwami de devenir déconcertée. Elle avait du mal à respirer, ses yeux sautaient d'un coté à l'autre. Elle leva sa voix : - C'est de la magie ! C'est ma faute !

Plagg émergea de ses pensées… La petite coccinelle se trouvait trop contrariée et il devait la tranquilliser. Il savait déjà que Tikki se responsabilisait elle-même. Le chat kwami ferma les yeux, compta jusqu'au 10 et repris son souffle.

\- Tikki ! Regards moi !

Elle ne réagissait pas.

\- Tikki !

Il toucha l'ombre de la coccinelle.

\- Tikki ! S'il te plait… Regards moi !

Il avait placé l'attention de Tikki vers lui. Il prendra une inspiration et recommença.

\- Je sais que tu crois que c'est ta faute… Ce n'est pas ta faute ! Dit Plagg d'un ton ferme et sincère.

\- Écoutes… Ça fait 4 ans que nos gamins se battent contre le Papillon… Ça fait 4 ans que la magie dans la cité augmente… Si le Papillon continue à faire tout ce qu'il fait, on ne peut pas vraiment changer les chemins magiques que se sont ouverts ici.

Plagg devina le raisonnement de Tikki.

\- Si c'est elle qui est venue apporter de l'ambiance à toute cette folie, on les protégera.

La kwami rouge quitta ses larmes. - Tu as raison Plagg.

Elle se réveilla de sa place. - On a déjà traité avec elle, on sera prêt cette fois.

La détermination des mots que Tikki disait, donnait Plagg de l'espoir. Ils doivent le faire. Changer le destin.

* * *

 **Salut! Merci a tous qui ont laissé un commentaire.**

 **Merci aussi aux ceux qui suivent l'histoire.**

 **J'ai finis des corrections pour le chapitre d'i semaines.**

 **Ce lui ci est beaucoup plus travaillé. Je reçu des corrigés avec un grand sourire.**

 **Profitez votre lecture!**

 **J'ai fini l'édition.**

 **Edit 2: Je fais des corrigés de grammaire et de la forme.**


	3. Chapitre 3 : Des Mémoires

Elle n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Ses paupières lourdes bougeaient de temps en temps, même si elle essayait les fermer. Elle avait peur, peur d'un rêve ; Soit que ce soit le rêve. Elle savait dedans elle que le cauchemar n'était qu'un cauchemar. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre, Tikki hésitait trop après être arrivée à la maison quelques heures auparavant. La petite kwami était nerveuse, elle n'avait pas trop mangé et était inquiète.

Tikki dormait ou semblait dormir. Elle savait bien que Marinette n'était pas à l'aise avec toute cette situation. Elle-même ne l'était pas non plus. Elle devait laisser Marinette avoir le cauchemar une fois de plus pour se convaincre de l'importance de parler de Velléda et tout ce qui s'est passé à l'époque… Plagg avait raison, mais si Marinette pouvait s'en sortir sans apprendre un passé si amère, ce serait mieux…

La jeune fille n'arrivait pas à rester consciente. Le sommeil était en train de gagner la bataille. Elle ferma ses yeux et se laissa tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Tikki était attentive au sommeil de la fille, même si elle savait que Marinette aura le même cauchemar. Elle devait attendre pour lui raconter son passé. Si cette fois Marinette voit le visage du garçon, elle était prête à l'affronter aussi…

* * *

Une lumière rouge l'a surpris, la transformation était interrompue. Tikki était par terre. Chat Noir la regardait. Ses yeux écarquillés, pour quoi comme ça ? Le choc la figeait. Cette fois, une lumière verte lui fit fermer les yeux. Chat Noir n'était plus transformé, le garçon était surpris aussi. Il se lança vers elle et tomba par terre. Du sang… Marinette criait encore. Elle le connait ? Qui est-ce ?

Elle entendit une flûte loin d'ici, c'était un son qui devenait plus fort. Marinette pleurait devant son Chat Noir et la mélodie lui donnait l'impression d'avoir les oreilles bouchées. Elle cherchait Tikki pour reprendre sa transformation, mais la petite coccinelle avait besoin de manger. Elle ne trouvait son petit sac à main non plus… Elle s'est assise à côté du garçon. Elle ne peut pas laisser les choses comme ça. Est-ce qu'il n'y a quelque chose qu'elle puisse faire ?

La flûte, le son venait de la rivière. Est-ce qu'elle peut y aller ? Est-ce qu'elle peut laisser à son Chaton comme ça pour trouver d'où s'approche cette musique ? Peut-être comme ça pourrait-elle aider ce garçon qu'elle aime ? Elle fronça ses sourcils et avec des larmes aux yeux, elle se lâcha vers la rivière pour aller trouver la source du son.

* * *

Tikki essayait de la réveiller. Marinette était agitée, elle respirait avec difficulté et bougeait d'un côté à l'autre dans son lit. Après quelques minutes de l'appeler, Marinette ouvrit ses yeux, déconcertée par les larmes toujours fraîches sur ses joues.

La jeune fille prenne de l'air et s'éleva de son lit. Elle regarda où elle était.

\- C'est… c'est ma chambre, laissèrent échapper ses lèvres dans un souffle. - Tikki… Merci…

La petite coccinelle avait l'air malade. Son visage révélait de la souffrance. Marinette ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Tikki regarda la fenêtre. Elle savait ce qui Marinette allait lui raconter, plus ou moins. Quand elle tourna la tête pour lui demander ce qui s'est passé, Marinette l'interrompit.

La jeune fille se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

\- La flute ! Ça continue à sonner ! La hein l'envahi. C'est la flute ! Elle en était sûre ! – Tikki, tu l'écoutes aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

Le kwami joua avec ses mains. Elle hocha la tête, la douleur s'échappait en un tremblement que Marinette n'avait pas aperçu. Tikki resta dans sa place, tête base…

\- J'avais raison ! Tikki on doit la trouvait ! Marinette se tourna vers Tikki en attendant une réponse.

Tikki resta immobile… Un chemin froid courait vers son dos. La peur se refléta dans son visage. Elle voulait dire quelque chose mais aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche. Elle regarda le mur, elle ne bougeait pas… Tikki se trouvait dans un état de choc.

\- Tikki ? Marinette s'arrêta devant la fenêtre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Demanda préoccupée la fille.

La petite coccinelle ne réagissait pas. Sa bouche ouverte, ses yeux écarquillées, ses mains tremblantes… Elle essaya parler mais elle perdit toute l'air dans un souffle. Des sanglots longs trahirent les tentatives pour rester calme que la petite coccinelle attira.

La jeune fille ne comprenait pas la peur qui prenait le corps de la kwami.

\- Tikki ? Dis-moi qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ! S'il te plait ! Regardait Marinette à la kwami, très inquiète elle ne savait pas quoi faire…

\- Marinette, laissa échapper Tikki en un soupir, lourd… suffocant… - Mari… nette… Se mit elle à pleurer, perdue, s'abandonnant aux bras de son amie.

Des lamentations suivirent, sans aucune réserve. - Je… M'nette… C'est m' f'te…

Les gémisses devenaient plus courts, chaque fois qu'elle prononçait un mot, elle prenait une inspiration.

Marinette lui consola comme elle peut, plaçant sa main derrière la tête de Tikki et lui caressant avec tendresse. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment la raison au quelle Tikki avait réagi à la flûte, mais c'est quelque chose qui se passe avec son rêve. Elle prit une inspiration et attendit patiemment. Elle savait déjà que Tikki allait lui dire les mystères du cauchemar et celles de la flûte aussi.

* * *

 **Salut!**

 **Si vous avez des commentaires ou des corrections, allez y!**

 **Je suis en train de travailler mon** **français** **et** **ça** **peut m'aider.**

 **Merci!**

* * *

Edit 2: J'ai fais des mise à jour du format et de fautes d'orthographe.


	4. Chapitre 4 : La Vérité

**Salut!**

 **Je continue l'histoire, je suis désolée pour l'attendre.**

 **Je suis encore à la FAC pour continuer étudiant français comme langue vivante, si vous avez des commentaires ou des corrections, allez-y!**

* * *

Il n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Le blond se retournait dans son lit. Plagg était parti dans son coin dans le tiroir. Adrien pouvait l'entendre ronfler et ça ajoutait à l'insomnie qu'apparemment il vienne de développer. Il était fatigué, il avait une séance photo le lendemain et il ne voulait pas y arriver, encore, avec des cernes aux yeux. La dernière fois avec le maquilleur n'était pas terrible, mais il ne voulait pas le répéter. Même si cette fois il avait une excuse et ce n'était pas la faute d'un akuma.

La toile n'a pas changé depuis longtemps. Il regardait les motifs de la lumière sur les murales d'escrime. C'était impossible… Il se leva et se dirigea à la salle de bain. Après un verre d'eau, il essaya s'endormir encore une fois. Il voulait vraiment dormir. Ce n'était pas la faute du cauchemar. Il n'avait pas peur ou quelque chose pareil, mais il savait que ce n'était pas qu'un rêve, n'importait pas ce qui Plagg l'avait dit, c'était trop vivide pour jusqu'un rêve.

Adrien s'assit au bord du lit, ses mains appuyant sa tête.

\- Pourquoi Marinette était là ? Chuchota-t-il. - J'ai vu une lumière rouge et je me suis balancé vers elle… Chercha-t-il une connexion entre les évènements et Marinette. - Il y avait du sang, mon sang et de la musique…

Adrien se lâcha dans ses penses. Il se rappela quand Marinette était dans ses rêves. C'était vers la fin du collège et au début du lycée. Quand elle avait gagné un stage d'été chez Gabriel à la fin de second aussi. Mais pourquoi avait-il fait un rêve avec elle s'il ne la voit pas si souvent comme avant ?

Il se leva et marcha dans la chambre, son cerveau s'était engagé aux conjectures imaginaires. La flûte qui sonnait au fond lui misait dans un état d'extase. Adrien s'était submergé dans les mots, les images et la flûte. Le rêve revenait encore, cette fois comme s'il était un spectateur, les figures floues devant ces yeux, les voix étouffées par la distance et la flûte. La flûte ! C'était ça, il n'avait pas prêté attention à la flûte avant. Une des figures, Marinette ? Elle courait vers la rivière.

\- Attends ! Cria-t-il. - Marinette !

Le jeune homme décida suivre la fille à la rivière.

\- Adrien ! Entendu-t-il, - réveilles-toi ! Adrien !

Il reconnut la voix.

\- Plagg ? Demanda-t-il dans un souffle. - Plagg… La flûte… Marinette…

Les paupières lourds, Adrien se réveilla. Plagg le regardait avec attention. Adrien était allongé sur le sol de la chambre.

\- Adrien ! Ça va ? Flotta le kwami sous lui.

Le concerne dans la voix du kwami lui tira de la transe.

\- Plagg ? S'assit Adrien lentement. - Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda le garçon levant une main au front de son visage. - Pourquoi j'suis par terre ?

Il commença à bouger quand quelque chose le surprend…

\- La flûte !

Il sauta et se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

\- Plagg ! C'est la flûte ! J'ai vu Marinette ! La flûte ! Ça sonne vers la rivière !

Le jeune homme s'impatienta cherchant ces chaussures.

\- On doit y aller ! Plagg !

\- Adrien ! Rugit le petit chat. - On ne va pas y aller !

Le jeune homme s'arrêta tout à coup et regarda le kwami. Le petit chat noir était trop sérieux pour son esprit.

\- Plagg ? L'interrogea Adrien déconcerté.

\- On ne bougera pas d'ici ! Plagg s'assit au bord de lit. - Tu entends la flûte, n'est-ce pas ?

Adrien stupéfié s'assit devant son partenaire et lui répondit hochant la tête : - Oui… Il hésita nerveusement.

Plagg soupira avant de commencer : - Ce rêve que tu fais… Il fit une pause pour continuer : - Ladybug le fait aussi…

Le blond, incrédule, regardait son kwami.

\- Mais… comment ?

C'est tout ce qu'il arrivait à dire. La bouche ouverte, il resta dans sa place, les mots ne sortaient pas de sa bouche.

Plagg prit une inspiration et continua l'explication : - Adrien… Je comprends que tu voudrais suivre la flûte et pour ta réaction, ton amie l'a suivie à la rivière, n'est-ce pas ?

Sans attendre la réponse, il niait avec sa main.

\- Avant qu'on parte n'importe où, tu dois connaître la vérité du rêve…

Adrien ne pouvait pas être plus troublé… Plagg n'avait jamais pris un ton si sérieux avec lui. Il avait de la mélancolie au visage. Il n'était pas sûr comment réagir après la confession que Plagg lui racontait…

\- Alors, la flûte est magique. Tout ce que vous avez vu sera une future prochaine.

Le regard bas, Plagg continua : - Le future n'est pas écrit. On peut prendre vos visions comme une future qu'on doit changer. Il faudra qu'on parle avec Tikki et Ladybug. Si tu as vu ta copine Marinette aussi, il faut savoir si elle se rappelle de rêve et si elle t'a vu comme Chat Noir ou comme Adrien…

Aux yeux fermé, Plagg laissa un soupire : - J'ai parlé avec Tikki aussi, elle va raconter tout ce que je viens te raconter à Ladybug

Adrien prit un souffle. C'était trop pour comprendre d'un coup. Il questionna le kwami, qui répondait les questions avec un ton amer. L'histoire qu'il avait écoutée était mortifiante. Apprendre le destin des autres porteurs de miraculeuse si assombrie lui tournait la tête, il avait du mal à l'estomac. C'était fort, mais il savait déjà qu'il devait prévenir les prédictions de Velléda.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Simuler tout

Marinette était assise sur sa chaise et Tikki endormit devant l'ordinateur, en fin. Marinette ne comprenait rien. Pourquoi Tikki ne l'a pas laissée y aller… La fille regarda sa compagne préoccupée.

\- Je ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça…

Un long soupire s'échappa de sa bouche. Son téléphone indiquait 4h 30.

\- Je dois dormir un peu…

Maladroitement et somnolente, Marinette se leva de la chaise vers son lit. Peut-être pourrait-elle dormir jusqu'à 7h ? Elle tomba sur ses draps et bientôt ces paupières ne purent pas rester ouvertes.

Le matin suivant Alya l'interrogeait de plus tôt. Apparemment Nino lui avait dit qu'elle était en retard pour le premier cours. Les yeux rouges et irrités ne l'aidèrent pas, elle avait l'aire malade. Les poches sous les yeux, les paupières lourdes et les joues pâles. Marinette remuait la tête lentement au même temps que son amie parlait. Elle se mit dans ses pensées. Tikki eu trop de mal à la réveiller ce matin-là. Même si elle était arrivée à s'endormir, elle était inquiète. C'était comme si dans ce rêve, elle saisissait les mémoires de Tikki. Sa réaction quand elle avait entendu la flûte… Marinette ne quittera jamais l'image de sa compagne tremblant de peur…

\- Et alors ? Marinette ? Alya poussa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. - Tu le promets ?

La styliste clignote une fois, deux fois…

\- Euh…

Elle essaya d'induire les mots de son amie, en fronçant les sourcils ; elle fasse un effort, mais avec un grognement elle s'avoua vaincue.

\- Désolée Alya… La tête basse, avec honte, elle n'avait pas fait attention à Alya... - Peux-tu répéter ce que t'as dit ?

La journaliste prit Marinette dans ces bras, un gros câlin dérivé de l'angoisse qu'elle sentait… Elle le savait bien, Marinette n'allait pas bien. Elle est trop têtue. Elle ne lui dira pas la raison de ses soucis. S'éloignant de Marinette, Alya lui regarda concernée.

\- Promets-moi que tu resteras demain à la maison !

\- Bien sûr ! Je ne vais pas sortir demain ! Je dois finir mes gants !

Marinette voulait lui dire qu'elle resterait chez elle, et qu'Alya pourrait arriver et lui raconterait tout ce qui s'est passé… Mais elle le savait, elle ne pouvait rien dire… Tikki lui avait répété qu'elles parleraient après être rentrées à la maison. Marinette avait besoin de son amie, Alya, sa confidente, tous les secrets qu'elles ont partagés depuis la troisième… Mais c'était interdit… C'était un secret de Ladybug, ce n'était pas celui de Marinette. La styliste observa à Alya, les yeux humides, elle se refusait de pleurer.

\- Non !

Alya lui ordonna fermement : - Tu ne vas pas travailler demain !

La voix de la journaliste lui donna des frissons. Marinette resta la bouche ouverte, des mots restait dans sa gorge. Elle n'arrivait pas réagir par la surprise.

Alya, très sérieuse, ajoutait : - Marinette, s'il te plait…

Faisant une pause, la rousse évalua l'expression de Marinette. Laissant la frustration s'échapper, elle poursuivit son discours : - Marinette, peux-tu rester chez toi et dormir un peu ? Je sais que t'as fait un cauchemar, mais ce n'était qu'un rêve… S'il te plaît… Si ce n'est pas la raison de ta détresse, dis-moi qu'est-ce qui se passe… Je t'en prie !

La supplique d'Alya brisait son cœur. Marinette ne pouvait pas lui dire. Sa poitrine lui faisait mal, une pression suffocante l'empêchait de parler. Quelques larmes tombèrent. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, elle prit Alya dans ses bras et lui promit qu'elle va se reposer.

\- D'accord… Et si j'ai du mal à dormir, je t'appelle, est-ce que ça marche ?

Marinette lâcha les épaules d'Alya. - Je n'ai pas cours plus cette aprèm ; je dois aller en salle d'étude et j'aurais finis après ça. Je vais suivre ton conseil.

La styliste sourit, toute son âme était dans ce sourire. C'était horrible, elle sentait son cœur dans sa gorge, mais elle connaissait Alya… Elle n'allait pas la laisser tranquille si elle ne faisait pas ça…

\- J'ai cours en 10 minutes, t'es sûre que tu seras bien ?

La rousse prit son sac et commença à marcher vers sa classe.

\- Reste tranquille ! Je vais me reposer en salle d'étude ! Lui dit Marinette en faisant un signe de la main. Quand elle ne vit plus Alya, elle resta contre le mur, la tête au ciel… C'était de plus en plus difficile chaque fois qu'elle devait mentir. Elle n'aimait pas mentir. Elle n'aimait pas mentir à sa meilleure amie… Prenant une aspiration, elle marcha vers la salle d'étude

* * *

Adrien ne voulait pas y aller. Il était trop agité pour une éternité assis dans la classe de techniques d'enquêtes. C'était un cours qu'il avait en commun avec Alya, mais ils ne faisaient pas trop… Investiguer des articles, des études, des enquêtes… La sonnerie le sortit de ses pensées.

Adrien remarqua Alya, le regard lointain.

\- Alya ? Il s'approcha d'elle. - Ça va ?

La journaliste prit une aspiration et fixa Adrien devant elle.

\- Adrien… Désolée, un petit sourire sous les lèvres.

\- J'étais perdu dans mes pensées, répondit-elle.

La réponse de la fille lui laissa inquiet mais il n'a pas de temps à perdre, Alya devait savoir où était Marinette.

\- En faits… Adrien se frotta le cou. - Est-ce que tu sais où je peux trouver Marinette ?

La rousse resta immobile. Adrien cherchait Marinette et elle ne voulait pas la laisser toute seule. Elle savait que cette classe ne lui plaisait pas.

\- Vas-tu fuir me laissant à mon destin et à m'ennuyer toute seule ? Lui lâcha Alya un regard amusé en questionnant au garçon.

\- Bon… Euh… Adrien laissa échapper un éclat nerveux : -Euh… Ouais…

Alya posa sa main sur sa poitrine avant d'expliquer la situation : - Laisse-moi te dire quelque chose… Marinette n'as pas l'air bien.

Ce ton sérieux lui donna des frissons dans le dos. Il savait bien pourquoi elle n'était pas bien.

\- Bon, je peux rester avec elle si tu veux, finit le blond avec un grand sourire.

Alya quitta la main de sa poitrine et se montra plus calme.

-Elle est dans la salle d'étude. Mais attention ! Elle est têtue ! Mais tu le sais déjà.

-Merci Alya ! Tu me prêteras tes notes ?

-Bien sûr Agreste ! La rousse rentra dans la classe plus calme. - Bien sûr !

* * *

 **Merci pour lire! Les favoris sont bienvenues aussi :)**  
 **Je viens de reprendre l'Université et je fais ma licence en français. Apparemment une de mes profes veut lire le fic, c'est génial :)**


	6. Chapter 6 : Confiance

Ok, je suis désolée d'avoir pris si long temps.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plait, on commence à voir l'histoire bouger.

* * *

\- « Tu es prêt cette fois, n'est-ce pas ? » lui demanda Plagg. « Tu dois être prêt, si elle découvre ton secret, quoi feras-tu ? »

C'était une bonne question, Adrien n'avait pas trop pensé les possibilités, si elle découvre son identité secrète ... Tout ce qu'il avait dans la tête 'était plutôt l'image de Marinette en pleurant devant lui. - Je verrai quand on est là Plagg, elle est une vraie amie et s'il arrive, je suis sûr que je pourrai la protégée., Adrien se rappelait son béguin sur Marinette et il souriait. Il avait même pensé lui dire son secret quelques années avant, quand elle commençait des étages scolaires à Gabriel. Mais comme Ladybug était si sérieuse par rapport aux identités secrètes, il avait laissé tomber l'idée.

Marchant dans la salle d'étude, Adrien s'est rend compte que Marinette est dans un coin, dans un état de rêverie. Elle tenait sa tête avec sa main gauche, allongée sur le mur, les yeux mi-clos. Il sourit doucement en regardant la fille devant lui. Il est convaincu, elle n'a pas trop dormi.

\- « Bonjour, belle au bois dorment… » Soupire-t-il gentiment après s'avoir assis à côté de Marinette. « Veux-tu un café peut-être ? »

Marinette entendit la voix de son ami. Souriant, elle se rappela les fois qu'elle écoutait son compagnon dans sa tête quand Adrien lui parlait. Elle ouvra les yeux lentement et sourit à Adrien. Elle connaissait bien les similitudes physiques entre les deux, et elle savait qu'elle avait « un type », les blonds aux yeux verts étaient très attirants pour elle.

\- « Bonjour… » Répondit-elle « ça fait combien de temps que t'es là ? » Questionna la fille.

\- « Pas longtemps. » Un sourire malicieux se formait en regardant son portable. « Suffisant pour prendre une photo et l'envoyée à Alya pour qu'elle ne me fasse pas la gueule après. »

\- « T'as fait quoi ? » Marinette grinçait. Son attention divertit par une vibration contre sa cuisse. Elle prôna son portable et regarda l'écran. « Tu l'as vraiment envoyée ? »

Adrien rigolait calmement. Voir Marinette agitée… Elle était très mignonne comme ça. Même s'il l'a gênée, il ne se sentait pas aussi bien depuis le rêve. Marinette lui affectait toujours comme ça. Elle avait quelque chose, mais il n'a jamais trouvé quoi. Quoi que ce soit, Marinette rougissait et lui disputait sa réaction. Et voilà, l'opportunité qu'il attendait pour sortir de là.

\- « D'accord ! d'accord ! » Adrien posait ses mains devant lui, en acte de reddition. « Je suis désolé. » Il l'observa attentivement. La fille bouge dans sa chaise. « Laisse-moi me faire pardonner. » lui-dit d'un ton malicieux.

Marinette ouvrit la bouche en surprise, la ferma, l'ouvrit encore. Elle laissa échapper une inspiration et considéra la proposition. Elle savait qu'Adrien l'a gênée exprès, pour avoir une excuse pour aller quelque part. Il faisait des choses comme ça pendant les étages chez Gabriel.

\- « Bon… mais… » Elle fix le blond devant elle. « Mais, on va où tu veux, je ne vais pas choisir cette fois ! » Marinette se leva de la chaise et attendit Adrien à la suivre.

Il connaissait ce regard, Marinette était têtue bien sûr. Il s'étonnait parfois comme Marinette était comme Ladybug. Elles étaient têtues et les deux savaient quoi faire dans les moments difficiles.

Se levant de la chaise, lui aussi répond : - « Bien ! Il y a un nouveau bistrot où je voudrais y aller ! » Il voulait ajouter privée, aussi. Parce qu'il ne veut pas qu'elle s'échappe. Marinette est une artiste de l'évasion.

Elle voyait comme Adrien avait du maquillage, vers les yeux principalement. Il modelait pour son père et il doit maintenir une image parfaite, même s'il n'aimait pas le faire. Il n'a pas dormi non plus… Sera qu'il a des cauchemars aussi ? Marinette poussa ces pensées derrière. Ce n'est pas le moment, il lui dira quand il soit prêt.

* * *

\- « Et bon, je veux une soupe d'oignon. » Adrien donne le menu au garçon.

\- « Et pour moi, un sandwich de jambon et fromage. »

\- « Voudriez-vous quelque chose à boire ? » Demanda le garçon.

\- « Un café pour moi. »

\- « Pour moi aussi ! » Répondit la fille.

Marinette évaluait la place, un petit café bistro, des tables privées pour les amoureux et eux… Elle n'arrivait pas à deviner ce que pourrait être dans la tête d'Adrien. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il l'amenait dans un endroit pareil, il s'échappait du bureau avec elle tout le temps avant la terminal, mais aujourd'hui c'était bizarre.

Il savait que la fille devant lui avait des secrets aussi, mais ils ne sont pas si grands comme son secret… Il était prêt… Comment faire pour poursuivre le cauchemar de Marinette ? Il allait le découvrir

\- « T'es prête pour les examens ? » Demanda Adrien. « T'as l'aire d'être fatiguée. » Pour presser par rapport au cauchemar, Marinette devait confier en lui… Même s'il n'était pas vraiment sûr qu'elle parlerait.

La styliste resta assise, les mains sur ses jambes, les poings fermés… Elle attendait la question. Alya n'a pas aidé non plus, disant qu'elle voulait une photo et tout… Mais bon, elle est là déjà… et Adrien… le gentil blond préoccupée d'elle, il ne va pas faire des conclusions si elle laissait des détails de côté…

\- « Je suis fatiguée… » Laissa Marinette échapper dans un souffle. « Ça fait une semaine que je ne dors pas bien… »

\- « Et alors, est-ce qu'il t'arrive quelque chose ? Ça va ? » Le garçon interrogea la fille. « Tu sais, si je peux faire quelque chose, même si c'est l'école. » Il passa sa main sur son cou. Il ne voulait pas tenter sa chance. Marinette a répondu et il écouterait.

Le rire de la fille illumina son visage. Adrien sortit de ses pensées. Pourquoi elle rit ?

\- « Merci. » C'est tout ce qu'elle dît avant de donner un coup d'œil vers la cuisine. Les plats devant eux, il avait oublié la commande.

\- « En faits… » Reprit-elle. « J'ai fait un cauchemar… » Elle n'a pas touché son déjeuner, l'anxiété est plus grande qu'elle… Elle voulait lui dire… Il a été toujours gentil, elle le savait… Oui, la peur n'a pas complètement disparu, mais… elle… « J'ai fait le même cauchemar toutes les nuits depuis une semaine déjà… »

Le blond resta paralysé, elle lui confiait ses soucis… Le cauchemar… et alors ? Il devait répondre, dire quelque chose…

\- « Eu… ça va ? » D'après les mots sont sortis de sa bouche il se frappa mentalement…

\- « Eu… pas trop… » Marinette pressa les mains devant elle. « C'est horrible, Adrien ! » Elle tomba les mûrs… Des larmes collantes supprimées par une volonté qu'elle n'a plus… Elle choisit les mots quand même, mais c'est une porte que même pas Alya a ouvert… Elle continua : « Un garçon… je le connais, mais je ne vois pas son vissage… » Elle reprend son souffle, « il est blessé… il est blessé pour ma faute… et je ne peux rien faire… »

Adrien plaça sa main sur le dos de la fille. Il la sentit s'appuyer, il lui offrit son épaule. Marinette se pencha sur lui, des gémissements muets contre sa chemise, la chaleur dans sa poitrine… Adrien voulait enlever tout ce que troublé Marinette.


End file.
